metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armstrong Houston
Thanks! I just want to personally thank whoever added the pictures of Armstrong and his ship. 'Bout time! ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 02:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) (UTC) Other M? Could that black guy who says "Remember me?" in the Other M trailer be him? It's a possibility. He has no resemblance to Armstrong but that doesn't mean it isn't him. Like how some people think that that "very, very important character" might be suitless Sylux. RoyboyX :Armstrong was a white man with wild red hair and a big beard. The black guy is bald, has no facial hair, and..well..he's black. How exactly does that mean it isn't him? We've never seen sutless Sylux--it's a stretch, but at least possible. But Armstrong is not the reverse Michael Jackson. He's an Irishman, not the token black. Dazuro 17:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I know, but they could have modified his appearance for Other M. RoyboyX :..Okay? Yes, it's possible, but when a two-second clip is all we have to go on and there's no resemblance whatsoever... Hell, why not say the guy in the hat is Houston and the black guy is Adam? Sure, they look nothing like they used to, BUT HEY THEY COULD HAVE CHANGED THEM :B Dazuro 17:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I very much doubt it is Houston. If they were going to include him (considering they are sticking closer to the manga with adam etc) he would be the same as before, I see no reason for them to change his race. I think as Nintendo are trying to reveal more about Samus' past, then this would be a new character from Samus' days working with the Fed Police. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:30, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree with HK here. The main thematic draw of this game so far is to examine Samus' history, so a character that has a connection to her from long ago would make more sense than someone who worked with her in Super. Besides, a radical redesign of a character is hard to do without losing the purpose of that character's existence (i.e., why create a totally different character and give them a recognizable name when a new character could play that role?) Zeruel21 19:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : I agree that he MIGHT be in other m in the super metroid sequence but not the black dude and as ADAM! He is the most pointless character to get a make over. I only think that his ship/ Suit will change but not his face! He might be one of the proto-type G-Fed Version of Samus's power suit.(Metroid101 17:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC)) Possibly. Sylux probably isn't in there as he is only a character in a SIDE-STORY. TantrumDog 00:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Morph Ball I don't read the manga... but isn't the Varia suit from the Chozo? So... Armstrong got his armor from the Chozo right? Or did the GF make it... So if he has a variant of Samus' suit can he turn into Morph Ball? TantrumDog 00:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :TD, his suit isn't explained. :RB, Thanks for the new pic! As you may or may not have known, MDb has since rescanned the whole comic at a higher quality, so that looks much better than the other pics. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) OK thanks. I asked cos I wanted to add him to the article Alt-form. TantrumDog 04:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) We could, if he had one, but he does not. Nice catch on Dark Samus, though! Hadn't thought of that one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Canon, Non-Canon or Ambiguous? Wouldn't this character qualify as non-canon? I mean, he appeared only in the Super Metroid comic, which had itself a fair amount of non-canon elements. Or would this just be ambiguous canonicity? User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, I'd say ambiguous, like the Episode of Aether comic. Info from the Super Metroid comic should probably stay in trivia sections on canon articles, (i.e. this guy looks like/acts like/is similar to this guy from the super metroid comic, but I don't think it should be defined non-canon because its a comic to do with the game. (but not a part of the game, therefore not fully canon) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought. Thanks! i'll just add that template now, unless someone else has done it already. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :oh do we have an ambiguous canon template? Or do you mean the non-canon template? I don't think this is non-canon, although i think we'd have to decide whether all articles about this comic were canon/non-canon or whatever instead of just adding it to one article. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Why would one character from a canon story not be canon? That comic was the basis for much of the series plot foundation. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, between the comic and the actual game there were multiple inconsistencies, and since the game's version of events is generally the accepted canon, that renders all contradictory elements of the comic either ambiguously canon or simply non-canon outright. However, it's safe to say that Armstrong is DEFINITELY ambiguous. We really do need to create an "ambiguously canon" template, for occasions like this. Why we didn't have one before is beyond me. How should we create one? User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I modified the "non-canon" template to reflect ambiguosity since it was being tossed around quite a bit. I've always disliked that other wikis would tell their readers what is and is not canon, as if they had some special insight. It isn't our job to decide that type of thing. We should only report the facts and let the reader make their own informed judgement. Perceived inconsistencies aside, such as the presence of other characters on Zebes and Samus's breif departure from the planet, other stories in the canon are claimed (or not claimed, as the case may be) to have inconsistencies as well. I've made this list dozens of times, but this story invented things that made it into the games such as K-2L, Samus's orphaning, raising by the Chozo, the biological nature of the Power Suit, Old Bird, Chairman Keaton, etc, etc. There is no doubt that it influenced the games and manga, and if there is going to be some type of canon-warning in the articles, that should be the bare minimum for cut-off. We can't make any claims about stories such as S&J, which have no evident impact on later series entries but also does not fall out of line with the universe. In that case, there is no real argument either way. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 07:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC)